Pourquoi il ne se passe jamais rien le Mardi ?
by Invaders Sud
Summary: Il ne se passe JAMAIS rien le Mardi à Poudlard... Or le reste de la semaine c'est le bordel ! Venez découvrir le pourquoi du comment avec des élèves survoltés et des professeurs vaches au possible. Humour donc personnages OOC, vous voilà prévenus.
1. Chapter 1

**Il se passe jamais rien le Mardi...**

_Bonjour tous le monde ! Bon alors ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas publié...Alors je vous annonce la 'suppression de mes fictions Playboys VS Pouliche et Somebody Told Me..._

_J'écris cette fiction sur mon thème favori (enfin surtout celui qui me vaut ma maigre réputation...) : l'Humour ! Bon encore une fois, Théo va s'en prendre plein la figure pour pas un rond, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le martyriser...Environ une dizaine de chapitres de 1000 mots...Ça reste à définir...Après en raison de la longueur de cette fiction, elle ne rentre pas dans ma série Soucis de Griffondors et Gaffes de Serpentards...Mais l'esprit reste le même...Après qui dit Humour dit forcément un peu d'OOC sur les bords..._

_**WARNING :** Allusions dans cette fiction à mes fictions de la série SGGS, à lire pour tout savoir en profondeur mais pas obligatoire pour comprendre..._

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Une Histoire de Chandail...  
**

Château de Poudlard, Londres, aux alentours de minuit moins le quart, enfin disons plutôt cinquante-deux pour être dans la précision. Pas un chat dehors, soirée bien trop calme pour les Préfets en Chefs : Hermione Granger et Zacharias Smitt. Les deux amis auraient bien rameutés leurs connaissances pour une partie géante de strip poker mais c'était contraire au règlement et enfreindre le règlement en étant préfets c'est comme noyer un maître nageur : ça la fiche mal... Donc ils étaient assis là, dans la couloir menant à la tour d'Astronomie, souvent dîtes Baisodrôme National des Sorciers de Plus de Quinze Ans ou BN..A pour les habitués...Tous deux assis en tailleur jouant à la bataille corse une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu d'un côté et un paquet de Suçacides de l'autre. Zacharias, que l'alcool rendait joyeux, riait et parlait bruyamment sans se rendre compte qu'on pouvait l'entendre à cents mètres...Hermione avala une gorgée de Whisky et rit bêtement à la blague de son homologue.

« Quelle est la qualité la plus évidente chez Jean Dujardin ?

_Je ne vois pas...répondit la Griffondor que l'alcool rendait stupide.

_Il a la main verte ! C'est hilarant n'est-ce pas ? Demanda le Poufsouffle à moitié vautré sur le sol.

_Oui très, allez rentrons ! Il ne se passe jamais rien le mardi soir de toute façon. »

Et ils partirent bras dessus, bras dessous, Zacharias le paquet de Suçacides dans la poche, la bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu à la main et Hermione s'allumant une cigarette moldue juste pour se donner un air et faire râler Severus Snape demain, car le vilain pas beau professeur de potions savait qu'un de ses élèves fumait mais il ne savait pas lequel bien que Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter restaient les principaux suspects.

* * *

Mercredi onze décembre, huit heures. Début du cours de potion pour l'alliance Griffondor-Serpentard. Severus Rogue entra alors dans la salle de classe vêtu d'un gros chandail rouge à fleurs blanches par dessus son vieux pull miteux en coton vert sapin. Des éclats de rire retentirent dans la salle. Draco Malefoy pleurait littéralement de rire sur l'épaule du Survivant qui se tenait les côtes. Outré, Théodore Nott s'exclama :

« Arrêtez donc bande de conifères !

_Mais enfin mon petit Nott, on n'est pas des arbres que je sache, lui répondit Pansy.

_Non, mais vous êtes des cons et on peut rien y faire ! Répliqua le serpent à lunettes

_Oh elle est bonne celle-là ! S'exclama Ron. Mais dis donc c'est qu'il a de l'humour le petit « Théo Dort ? » !

_Alors visiblement il dort pas vu qu'il est là ! Souligna Blaise amusé. Mais je pensais qu'il s'appelait « Théo Sud ? », ça a changé ?

_Heu... on prend tout les surnoms pour ce petit gars ! Lança Draco en envoyant une grande claque dans le dos du jeune Nott qui en eu le souffle coupé.

_Théo Jasmin ! Annonça Parvati.

_Théo Nord ! Hurla Pansy

_Théo Baise ou Théo Bèse ! Lança Hermione en adressant un clin d'œil pervers à Draco.

_Mais c'est que c'est une petite perverse la Granger ! Aboya l'héritier Malefoy. Théo Bar ?

_Non et toi Théo Parc ? Répondit Harry.

_Théo Bout du Fil ? Demanda Lavande avec un rire cruche.

_Théo trouve ça pathétique ! S'écria le jeune Théo.

_Voyez-vous ça les gens ! Dit Hermione hilare. Il parle de lui à la troisième personne !

_Du singulier ! Renchérit Harry.

_Mais enfin professeur dîtes quelques chose ! S'exaspéra Théodore.

_Ils se moquent de moi ! pleurnicha Snape. Ils disent que mon chandail tricoté par ma mamie est moche !

_Bravo professeur, ironisa l'héritier brun. Quelle maturité exceptionnelle ! Tout à fait digne d'un homme de quarante balais !

_Je dirais plutôt cinquante-quatre balais, enfin sur le plan physique, argumenta Hermione. Vu que Sirius était un de ses « amis » et ils étaient à Poudlard en soixante-dix-neuf, donc il y a vingt ans donc ça nous donne trente-sept-ans pour notre Snapy préféré ! »

* * *

Minerva entra à ce moment précis dans la salle de classe au tableau ravageur : Théodore Nott qui essayait de faire régner le calme, tout les autres morts de rire et Severus assis par terre, la tête entre les genoux, se balançant d'arrière en avant et en pleurnichant comme une fillette de cinq ans.

« Severus ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ? Hurla la directrice des Griffondors.

_Ah madame c'est horrible ! Commença Théo en s'agrippant au bas de sa robe bordeaux.

_Monsieur Nott lâchez moi ! Continua la vieille femme ! Et vous arrêtez de rire ! Miss Granger vous me faites honte ! »

Théodore lui tira puérilement la langue. Tirage de langue auquel elle répondit par un doigt d'honneur.

« Enfin Severus... Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ! S'égosilla l'animagus.

_Ils disent tous que mon chandail est horrible ! Dit en pleurant lamentablement le professeur.

_Mais non votre chandail n'est pas horrible Severus..., le consola Minerva.

_Ah vous voyez bande de cornichons ! Vous n'êtes pas foutu de faire la différence entre une œuvre d'art, c'est-à-dire moi, et une bande de dindons, c'est-à-dire vous.

_Il a mangé du Draco Malefoy ou quoi ? Demanda Harry choqué

_L'expression approprié, répondit le dit Malefoy, serait : il à mangé du lion ou quoi ?

_Moldu Power ah ah ! Rugit Blaise en commençant à danser comme un possédé.

_Je suis un Poufsouffle sortez moi de là ! Hurla Zacharias Smitt en sautant de derrière une bibliothèque.

_Que faites vous ici vous ? Lança Minerva surprise.

_Disons que vu que j'avais deux heures de pause, je suis passé discuter avec les araignées et les moutons du fond de la salle de potions.

_Smitt vous vous foutez de moi ? DEUX HEURES DE RETENUES !

_Allons Minerva un peu d'humour, bon sang ! Fanfaronna la chauve-souris des cachots.

_Oh vous ça va ! Votre chandail n'est pas moche...

_Vous l'avez déjà dit ! Continua l'homme aux cheveux gras.

_IL EST HORRIBLE ! Même mon arrière-arrière grand-mère ne porterait pas quelque chose d'aussi IGNOBLE ! »

Et la vieille femme sortit des cachots en tirant Zacharias Smitt par l'oreille. Bilan des courses : un Théodore Nott outré, des élèves morts de rire et un Severus Snape qui se demandait pourquoi il ne se passait jamais rien le mardi !

* * *

Et voilà le premier chapitre de mon nouveau bijou ! Une publication par semaine. Review ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Il ne se passe jamais rien le Mardi...**

_Bon j'avais annoncé une semaine de délai, je crois être dans les temps, non ? Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews, ça fait plaisir de savoir que mon Humour vous fait toujours rire. Donc je disais qu'il ne se passais jamais rien le Mardi mais que le reste de la semaine c'était rock and roll, voyez par vous même ! Enjoy people !_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Secrets de Tiroirs**

Jeudi douze décembre, toujours dans le château londonien qui enseignait la magie aux jeunes entre onze et dix-sept ans : Poudlard. Ce matin dans la grande salle, courait la rumeur que Severus Rogue, l'irascible professeur de potions, directeur de la terrible maison Serpentard, écrirait un journal intime. Rumeur lancée par Théodore Nott qui ne digérait toujours pas son humiliation de la veille. Humiliation administrée par Hermione Granger et Draco Malefoy, rien que ça ! Deux des plus influentes personnalités du château. Zacharias Smitt lui fanfaronnait son intrusion ni vu ni connue dans la classe de potions de Snape et que s'il ne s'était pas manifesté il y serait toujours derrière cette bibliothèque. Lavande et Parvati racontait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'Hermione était sortie hier soir, illégalement bien sûr, qu'elle n'était pas rentrée et que, comme par hasard, Draco était lui aussi absent. Harry disait de ne pas raconter n'importe quoi, que Draco devait être à son entraînement de Quidditch avec son meilleur ami Blaise. À la table des professeurs, Minerva McGonagall charriait son collège à l'hideux chandail rouge à fleurs blanches tricoté par sa grand-mère tandis que Filius Flitwick expliquait à l'infirmière qu'il rencontrait quelques problèmes dans sa relation avec la directrice de la maison Poufsouffle : Pomona Chourave. Hagrid et Dumbledore discutait de la meilleure méthode pour chasser les scrouts à pétards des poireaux. Bref, c'était le bordel et il était huit heures moins le quart. Les trois-quarts de Poudlard pensaient qu'il était impossible que ce soit pire que maintenant, sauf si là de suite, Snape se déshabillait. Hors il arriva que à cet instant précis qu'un jeune homme noir arborant une superbe cape verte émeraude sur les épaules traversa la grande salle en montrant triomphalement un affreux carnet rose à cœurs rouges que les idiotes appellent un journal intime. Le jeune homme fut identifié plus tard comme étant Blaise Zabini. Pour tout avouer, on l'identifia quand la grande salle vit entrer Hermione Granger et Draco Malefoy hilares et complices comme jamais. Bref, là c'était VRAIMENT le bordel et il était désormais huit heures moins deux pour rester dans la précision, tout comme Colin Crivey peut affirmer que Sibille Trelawney arborait une chaussette jaune citron à son pied gauche et ne portait qu'un escarpin mondain noir de jais au pied droit. Bref, voici Poudlard un jeudi matin PARFAITEMENT normal.

* * *

Blaise monta sur la table des Serdaigles et réclama le silence :

« SILENCE ! Merci, commença le métisse frémissant d'impatience. Alors comme vous pouvez le voir j'ai entre les mains le journal intime de... Ah ah ! Mystère, je vais lire et vous allez devoir deviner de qui il s'agit. La personne qui trouvera de qui il s'agit remportera dix Gallions gracieusement offert par Draco Malefoy.

_Oh ! C'était pas dans le contrat ça ! S'écria l'héritier aux yeux gris.

_Bah maintenant ça y est ! Continua le métisse. Donc commençons par ce passage tenez : _Mon très cher confident, il pleut aujourd'hui et j'aime pas la pluie car je ne peux pas allez jouer au ballon dehors..._, ok super ta vie ! Bon passage suivant... quelqu'un à une idée du propriétaire de cette horreur ?

_ Ronald Weasley ? Proposa Luna.

_Bien tenté mais non, et qu'est-ce que tu as à te marrer comme ça ma petite Granger ?

_Rien c'est juste que plus je pense au propriétaire de ce machin, plus je trouve ça drôle... c'est même impensable quand on voit le personnage...

_Bon chut ! Continua Blaise. _Aujourd'hui j'ai pris un râteau en pleine figure en courant dans le potager, ça fait mal ! J'ai un vilain bleu sur le genou gauche. Bleu en forme le triangle en plus. J'aime pas les triangles ! C'est des trucs affreux avec un grand A !_ Ok, le niveau mental du propriétaire de ce truc moche est gravement inférieur au niveau zéro.

_Comme le tien, quoi, souligna Draco hilare.

_Très drôle monseigneur Malefoy, rétorqua le jeune homme. Oh ! Il faut que je vous lise ça c'est vraiment stupide : _J'ai rencontré un petit moldu avec un truc bizarre sur les dents, ça faisait comme des rails de trains, mais sur ses dents ! C'était affreux ! Et je suis méga trop intelligent : je sais que un plus deux ça fait trois ! Mais chut journal ! N'enseigne pas aux autres incultes cette phrase, sinon ça va pas être marrant ! _Hermione, tu es sûre que ce n'est pas ton journal ?

_Non, je suis sûre que ce torchon n'est pas à moi ! J'écris pas de journal...

_C'est pas possible ! S'exclama Zacharias. Une fille qui écrit pas de journal intime c'est comme un match de Quidditch sans vif d'or ! Ça existe pas !

_Bon, je peux finir oui ? Demanda le narrateur du dit torchon. _Mon petit journal, sais-tu que aujourd'hui en ce vingt-quatre août je viens d'apprendre que je ne serais que préfet cette année ? Alors que cette petite conne de Granger et son ami blaireau blond sont eux, Préfets-en-Chef ! C'est une honte ! Il a quoi de plus que moi ce con ? Rien justement... Je suis même meilleur que lui en classe ! C'est une honte, c'est une honte ! _Bon je crois que je sais à qui est ce torchon, pas vous ? »

Mouvement unanime vers la gauche et tous les élèves présents s'exclamèrent :

« Théo !

_Heu non je crois pas justement ! Répliqua le dit Théo avec un air mauvais, je vous propose même de vous retournez vers l'écrivain de qui Blaise a lu quelques paragraphes... Il se trouve à l'extrême droite de la salle, juste à côté de miss Granger... »

Mouvement unanime vers l'extrême droite de la salle...

« DRACO ! ne me dis pas que c'est ton journal ! S'exclama Pansy outrée.

_BLAISE ! C'était pas dans le contrat ça non plus ! GRANGER ! tu restes là toi aussi et tu bouges pas ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez manigancé tout les deux ? EXPLICATIONS ! Vite !

_Heu bah..., commença Blaise. Je vais être galant, vas y Hermione explique lui comment ce fait-il que ce soit SON journal que nous ayons lu et pas celui de Théo...

_Pas de problèmes... Alors Blaise à lu ton journal car cet incapable n'a pas trouvé le journal de Théodore, vu que Théodore n'en écrit pas... donc il a pris le tien pour faire genre qu'il avait un scoop... What Else ?

_Et ! Tu m'avais pas dit que tu savais que Théo écrivait pas de journal ! Tricheuse ! S'écria à son tour le métisse choqué de s'être fait avoir comme un bleu.

_ Sérieusement j'ai VRAIMENT une tête à écrire un journal ? Demanda Théo à Harry.

_Heu... non, avoua ce dernier la tête basse.

_BLAISE ZABINI, HERMIONE GRANGER ! VOUS ALLEZ MOURIR ! hurla l'héritier Malefoy. ET RENDEZ MOI MON JOURNAL BANDE DE VAUTOURS ! »

* * *

Et la grande salle explosa de rire, tandis que les deux comparses de farces s'éloignaient en courant, poursuivit par un Draco Malefou qui hurlait comme un possédé. Blaise ouvrit brutalement un placard à balai, saisit Hermione par la taille et s'enfermèrent tout deux dedans, essoufflés et morts de rire.

« On a eu chaud cocotte ! Chuchota le métisse, l'oreille collée contre la porte.

_La faute à qui ? Je t'avais bien dit qu'il fallait attendre qu'il soit assis.

_Mais c'est pas ma faute si, comme par hasard, ce matin il a mis trois heures pour se coiffer ! Et puis j'étais persuadé de lire le journal de Théo !

_Rooh ! C'est bon chouchou, n'empêche il doit dix Gallions à Pansy...

_Oh... il lui roulera une pelle ça fera pareil..., éluda le serpent.

_Tout de suite... et après JE passe pour une perverse ? Lança Hermione amusée.

_Heu... oui.

_ SI JE VOUS ATTRAPE VOUS ÊTES MORTS ! MONTREZ-VOUS BANDE DE CORNICHONS !

_Ah, ça c'est Draco, devina Blaise.

_ MON DRAGUICHOU ADORÉ ATTEND MOI ! EN PLUS TU ME DOIS DIX GALLIONS OU UNE PELLE COMME A ÉCRIT BLAISE SUR LE BILLET GAGNANT QU'IL M'A FAIT PARVENIR PAR MAGIE !

_Ça... je crois que c'est Pansy, ria la Griffondor devant l'air horrifié de son collègue.

_Hermione, tu as trois secondes pour te taire, la menaça le jeune homme.

_Sinon quoi ? Demanda la belle en penchant la tête sur le côté avec un air sexy.

_Sinon c'est moi qui te roule une pelle là, tout de suite, dans ce placard à balais !

_Chiche ?

_Joue pas à ça, la prévint-il outré d'une telle provocation.

_Et pourquoi ça ? Lui chuchota sensuellement la brune à l'oreille.

_Je rêve ou tu m'allumes carrément là ?

_Je sais pas, murmura la jeune fille en se dandinant.

_Et tu sais que y'a deux jours, ont a eu trois heures d'études côte à côte et que t'a rien essayé ? Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

_Je te rappelle mon cher confrère, que il y a deux jours nous étions mardi et que le mardi il ne se passe JAMAIS rien à Poudlard... »

Et Hermione sortit du cagibis en laissant derrière elle un Blaise pantois qui se demandait pourquoi il ne se passais JAMAIS rien le Mardi !

* * *

Tada ! Et voilà mon petit chapitre 2 ;) Une petite review pour me donner votre avis ?

**WARNING :** je rappelle que cette histoire est de l'HUMOUR et que dans la réalité/ dans les fictions classiques, JE N'IMAGINE PAS HERMIONE AVEC CETTE PERSONNALITÉ D'ALLUMEUSE PROVOCATRICE. Merci.


	3. Chapter 3

**Il ne se passe jamais rien le Mardi...**

_Vous avez vu ça ? J'annonce un chapitre par semaine et je suis RÉGULIÈRE ! Moi je dis apéro les gens ! Enfin voici mon troisième chapitre ;)_

_Enjoy les amis !_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Superstitions en tout genre**

* * *

Vendredi treize décembre, château de Poudlard, Londres. En ce jour « spécial » si l'on puis dire, le dortoir masculins des serpentards de septième année se révélait particulièrement bruyant alors qu'il était à peine six heures quarante-douze du matin.

« Blaise ! Tu t'es levé du pied gauche ce matin ! Tu vas mourir mon ami ! Annonça Draco enfoui sous sa tonne de couvertures, son oreiller entre les bras.

_Mais oui mon vieux, après toi ! L'invita Blaise en s'inclinant ironiquement.

_C'est pas fini votre bordel ? Hurla Théodore en sortant de la salle de bain, cheveux trempés et chemise entièrement ouverte, ce qui laissant une vue parfaite de ses abdominaux finement dessinés (ndlr : pour nous les filles).

_Blaise s'est levé du pied gauche donc il va mourir, enfin selon Draco, lui expliqua Crabble (ndlr : Crabble expliquer quelque chose à Théodore Nott ?).

_Ah je vois... Draco, tu sais que tes superstitions de gamin sont débiles comme Goyle ?

_Comme Goyle ? Non, comme toi, oui ! Répondit le blond en tirant puérilement la langue à son compatriote serpentard.

_Gâteau ! Applaudit Théo faussement enjoué. Faut atterrir vieux ! Dire qu'on va mourir car on s'est levé du pied gauche, c'est comme dire à Granger qu'elle a un beau petit cul à croquer ! C'est stupide.

_Tu as raison Théo, son petit cul est VRAIMENT à croquer ! Avoua Draco en rougissant légèrement.

_Oh stop là ! Tu la mates toi aussi ? S'exclama Blaise surprit.

_Non je la mate pas ! Je constate la valeur de la marchandise, comme Théo, souligna narquoisement l'héritier Malefoy.

_Oh mais qu'est-ce vous avez tous à la mater ? ELLE EST À MOI ! S'écria le métisse.

_Où ça un gâteau à croquer ? S'exclama soudainement Crabble en sortant de sa torpeur habituelle.

_Crabble ? Demanda Théo en se passant une main sur le visage d'un air dépité.

_Oui ?

_Ta gueule. »

Grands éclats de rire des serpents devant la tête ahurie de ce brave Vincent.

« On commence par quoi ce matin ? Demanda Draco en prenant bien garde à ne pas se tromper de pied pour se lever sans risques.

_Deux heures d'études avec les Griffondors, bibliothèque ou serre numéro quatre au choix, le renseigna aimablement Théodore.

_Bibliothèque ! On va pas sortir dehors alors qu'il y a un vent du nord, si ?

_Non, ça nous ferait enrhumer, en plus on est vendredi treize donc raison de plus, se moqua le métisse en s'enfermant dans la salle de bain.

* * *

Draco regretta bien plus tard d'avoir choisi la bibliothèque comme lieux pour passer ses deux longues heures de travail : ils étaient treize à être assis dans la bibliothèque : Blaise, Théo, Neville, Harry, Ron, Lavande Parvati, Pansy, Tracey, Ginny, Colin et Hermione. Le proverbe était juteux : quand nous sommes treize à être assis, le premier ou la première qui se lève meurt, et le plus souvent dans d'atroces circonstances. La plus grande crainte du jeune Malefoy arriva lorsque se fut Hermione Granger qui sortit un papier de son sac et se leva pour l'apporter à Mrs Pince.

« Granger tu t'es levée en premier ! On étaient treize assis ! J'ai le regret de t'annoncer que tu vas mourir ! S'exclama le blond encore sous le choc.

_Après toi mon cher, lui lança ironiquement la jeune fille.

_Monsieur Malefoy, si vous n'avez rien à faire, monsieur Rusard se fera une joie de vous invitez à nettoyer les vestiaires de Quidditch, lui rappela la bibliothécaire.

_Non c'est bon ça ira, j'ai encore une rédaction de runes et trois dissertations à faire...

_Punaise ! S'écria Colin. Vous avez un de ses travail en runes anciennes... Truc de fou !

_Colin ? Soupira Hermione qui revenait de la réserve avec une pile astronomique de livres poussiéreux au possible.

_Oui ?

_Ta gueule !

_Tiens c'est curieux ça, souligna Blaise. Théo t'aurais pas fait la même remarque à Crabble ce matin ?

_Si pourquoi ? Interrogea le jeune Nott qui revenait du rayon consacré aux sortilèges les mains dans les poches.

_Les grands esprits se rencontrent ! Déclara Harry en fermant son manuel de potions. Moi je comprends rien à cette potion stupide là ! Comment on peut distiller de la poudre de corne de licorne, sérieusement ?

_En y ajoutant de l'eau ! Répondirent simultanément Théodore et Hermione qui arboraient tout deux un regard noir l'un sur l'autre.

_Calmez-vous ! Cru bon d'intervenir Tracey, Harry n'est pas coupable de crimes !

_Oh toi ça va ! Continuèrent-ils sous les rires de Blaise et de Pansy.

_Et détendez-vous les amis ! Vous êtes aussi coincés que les livres qui se trouvent sur les étagères de cette bibliothèque !

_Hermione coincée comme un livre ? Répéta Ron en se frottant la tête. Aux dernières nouvelles elle était plutôt coincer entre les étagères pendant sa ronde de préfète avec Zacharias...

_C'est pas ce que vous croyez tous là ! Se rattrapa la Griffondor en rangeant ses affaires. On se faisait juste tourner un joint et une bouteille de whisky pur-feu ! Rien de très sérieux...

_C'est ce qu'on dit ! La taquina Blaise en lui envoyant un clin d'oeil coquin.

_BON MAINTENANT TOUS LE MONDE DEHORS ! Hurla Mrs Pince hors d'elle.

_Qui s'est levé en premier ? S'affola Draco en les regardant tous.

_Draco ? L'appela Pansy.

_Oui je sais, ma gueule.

_Non, ton lacet est défait.

_Ah oui tiens c'est bizarre je pensais avoir fait un double nœud.

_Draco ? Répéta la serpentarde.

-Oui ? Répondit de nouveau l'héritier aux yeux gris.

_Ta gueule. »

Il était près de onze heures et demi, onze heures vingt-trois pour demeurer dans la précision, quand Severus Snape arriva pour dispenser son cours de potions.

« Sortez vos chaudrons et vos ingrédients, la potion est au tableau. Moins cinq points par bavardages. Des questions ? Oui monsieur Finnigan ?

_Monsieur, je crois que vous n'avez pas fait attention en vous habillant ce matin...

_Finnigan ! Nous ne sommes pas ici pour discuter de mon style vestimentaire ! Moins vingts points pour Griffondor !

_Comme vous voudrez monsieur mais la jupe violette à rayures jaune citron et le pull au col en V gris souris avec des poids rouges c'est très laid et très féminin... Enfin je dis ça... Je dis rien...

_Oui, bah dites rien hein ? Et qu'avez vous à rire ainsi monsieur Zabini ?

_Monsieur vous nous avez caché que vous adoriez les drogues ! Vous préférez laquelle ?

_Comment ça monsieur Zabini ? Demanda le professeur en arquant son sourcil gauche inexistant.

_Bah sur votre pull, dans le dos, il y a écrit : « I love the Drugs ! » donc après ça peut laisser porter à confusion vous savez... »

L'irascible professeur enleva son pull et regarda l'inscription sur ce-dernier. Il tenta de garder son calme olympien en se massant les tempes.

« Monsieur Zabini, monsieur Finnigan, monsieur Potter et monsieur Malefoy... Et miss Granger pendant qu'on y est, vous allez ranger vos affaires, très lentement, très calmement et vous ALLEZ QUITTEZ CETTE SALLE ! »

* * *

Les cinq « comparses » sortirent de cours littéralement morts de rire. Il était précisément onze heures cinquante-deux.

« On fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda Seamus.

_Il est midi moins huit, donc je pense..., commença Harry.

_QU'ON VA ALLEZ MANGER ! Hurla Draco. GROUILLEZ VOUS LE TREIZIÈME ASSIS VA MOURIR !

_Il est grave, soupira Hermione. Je te plains mon pauvre Blaise !

_Merci ma chérie, mais... Draco non ! »

Avant que quiconque n'est put bouger, le blond venait de glisser sur une serpillère humide, sans doute oubliée par le concierge, et dévalait les escaliers la tête la première. Tous coururent pour voir dans quel état se trouvait le blond et ils le découvrirent se balançant d'avant en arrière en tenant son genou et en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps comme un gamin.

« Quel joueur de football tu fais ! S'exclama Hermione.

_Oui, en plus c'est à la tête que tu devrais avoir mal ! Lui annonça Harry.

_Bon allez je vais t'amener à l'infirmerie », décida Blaise.

Lorsque les deux serpentards arrivèrent devant l'infirmière, elle fit assoir Draco et regarda sa blessure à la tête.

_Et bien tu ne t'es pas loupé mon petit, annonça l'infirmière. C'est trop profond pour que je puisse faire ça uniquement avec de la magie. Je vais te faire des points de suture magiques. Treize plus précisément.

_JE HAIS VRAIMENT DE TOUT MON CŒUR LES VENDREDI TREIZE ! » Hurla Draco.

* * *

Pendant ce temps dans la salle de potions...

« POURQUOI IL NE SE PASSE JAMAIS RIEN LE MARDI ! » S'égosilla littéralement Severus.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre trois est finit =) Une petite review pour me donnez votre avis ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Il ne se passe jamais rien le Mardi...**

_Je suis toujours dans les temps c'est un miracle ! Un mois de publications régulières ! What Else ? Que demande le peuple ? Donc nous sommes le samedi quatorze décembre et nous en étions au point que Draco déteste les vendredi treize... Enjoy les gens !_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : tout ça pour une paire de godasse !**

Poudlard, samedi quatorze décembre, infirmerie. Théâtre de toutes les plaintes de sa majesté Draco Malefoy, héritier de l'empire Malefoy et accessoirement prince des Serpentards. Pourquoi accessoirement ? Et bien depuis que son meilleur ami Blaise Zabini a lu le journal intime du blond au grand public et bien disons que Draco se retrouve en disgrâce auprès de ses collègues... Le pire dans tout ça ? C'est que Draco n'en veut ni à Blaise ni à Hermione Granger, la Préfète-en-Chef de Griffondor super amie avec Blaise, mais à Zacharias Smitt qui a réussi à se dissimuler pendant près d'une heure et des patates dans la salle de potions de Severus Rogue ! Chose que le blond ne digère absolument pas ! Pourquoi ? Car la seule fois où il a essayé d'en faire autant et bien il s'est fait découvert au bout de cinq minutes à peine ! Donc nous étions samedi quatorze décembre dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard, il était seize heures trente-sept pour être une énième fois dans la précision. Vous allez me dire que ça commence à devenir une habitude (ndlr : bah que seraient mes chapitres sans cette précision d'horaires ?), bref, Mrs Pomfrey commençais VRAIMENT à en avoir marre :

« MONSIEUR MALEFOY ! Votre comportement de maternel croisé chimpanzé devient gonflant à force ! Tenez-vous tranquille ou je vous administre des potions de somnifères ! Hurla l'infirmière complètement décoiffée.

_Mais madame j'ai eu peur ! Tenta de se justifier le serpent. C'est de la faute de Granger ! Elle a sortit une blague vraiment pas drôle sur un chien dans un appareil moldu...

_Ah oui celle là : que fait un chien de chasse à l'arrêt gelé ?

_Oui !

_Et bien disons qu'il a confondu l'entrée d'une grotte avec une chambre froide ! Ria stupidement Mrs Pomfrey. Bon c'est sûr ce n'est même pas drôle, mais votre tête est tellement risible... Pensez à écrire ceci dans votre journal : même l'infirmière se moque de moi ! Je suis triste... »

Allez savoir pourquoi, mais Draco Malefoy se jura d'expliquer les règles du jeu à Blaise Zabini et tant qu'a faire à Hermione Granger aussi.

* * *

« _Guten Tag ! _Baragouina Zacharias Smitt en lisant attentivement son livre de langues étrangères assis dans la Tour d'Astronomie avec Colin Crivey et Neville Londubat.

_Ça veux dire quoi ? Demanda le photographe sans cesser de prendre des notes.

_Bonjour en allemand, lui répondit Neville. _Hello !_

__Hola ! Buenos Dias !_ Continua Zach' avec un mauvais accent.

_Donc bonjour en français puis salut en espagnol puis bon matin en espagnol, c'est exact ? Questionna Colin.

_Tout à fait Thierry, tout à fait... On se fait un poker version sorcière ?

_Si tu veux Neville, mais si jamais Hermione apprend qu'on y a joué sans elle on est mort, annonça Zacharias qui craignait la colère de son homologue par dessus tout.

_Bah vous en avez pas fait une tout les deux mardi ? Se rappela le jeune Crivey.

_Non, il se passe jamais rien le Mardi je te rappelle, dit Zach', on a juste fait une bataille corse et encore en douce, le soir, dans le noir, dans le couloir...

_Mais enfin POURQUOI n'a t'ont pas le droit de jouer ou de faire une quelconque farce le Mardi ?

_C'est pas le jour de la première défaite de Severus Rogue aux dames face à Lucius Malefoy ?

_Si mais ça n'a aucun rapport. »

* * *

Pendant ce temps dans la salle des professeurs Lucius Malefoy jouait contre le parrain de son fils aux dames.

« Et bien c'est une nouvelle défaite Severus, l'on dirait que vous avez perdu votre mordant...

_Cessez vos sarcasmes Lucius ! Vous devriez être au courant que depuis la rentrée il ne se passe jamais rien le mardi...

_Et vous allez vous en plaindre ? S'étonna le père de Draco. J'ai cru comprendre que le reste de la semaine c'était le cirque permanent ?

_Oui mais justement pourquoi pas le mardi ? Pourquoi tout le temps sauf le mardi ? Si je trouve qui est à l'origine de cette mascarade il va prendre cher le gamin !

_Ne cherchez pas Severus c'est le fils de Théophile Nott, Théodore !

_Vous en êtes sûr ? Comment le savez-vous ?

_Je n'en sais rien à vrai dire, mais à la dernière soirée mondaine chez Bellatrix Lestrange, ce freluquet de Théophile à eu l'audace de venir me narguer avec la superbe chemise rose à pois bleu pour laquelle nous nous étions battus au mois de septembre... Alors qu'il savait que j'étais convié à cette soirée ! C'est un affront impardonnable ! »

Severus Snape se dit à ce moment précis qu'ils, sous-entendu les professeurs de Poudlard, étaient mal barrés vu que le fils était con comme le père.

* * *

« Allez Hermione rend le moi ! Pleurnicha Blaise en essayant d'attraper sa peluche pendu après le lustre du salon de la salle de réunions des Préfets.

_Le mot magique ? Demanda la jeune femme.

_Merci ?

_Non !

_De rien ?

_Encore moins...

_S'il te plait ! Cracha le métisse.

_Bah voilà ! Ça t'as arraché la bouche de me le dire pour que je te rende ta peluche chérie d'amour ? Se moqua la brune.

_Oui !

_Bah moi j'ai trouvé ça très drôle.

_Et tu es au courant que Draco ne nous en veux pas pour le journal ?

_Voulait pas tu veux dire, depuis que je lui ai amener sa note de potions, piètre, il me semble, il nous en veux car j'ai sortie une blague stupide dont il ne comprenait même pas le sens et bah Mrs Pomfrey s'est moquée de sa tête... Donc il nous en veux...

_Blague or not blague ?

_Not blague, désolée, dit Hermione penaude.

_Je te jure... que si jamais...

_Si jamais quoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

_Non rien, asseyons nous sagement, la réunion va commencer d'ici cinq minutes à peine... »

C'est à ce moment précis où Zacharias, Pansy, Luna, Harry, Padma et Justin arrivèrent tout essoufflés dans la pièce.

_Que vous arrivent-ils ? Interrogea Blaise surprit devant tant d'évènements.

_On s'est fait suivre ! Annonça Harry en s'asseyant sur la table.

_Par qui ? S'exclama Hermione en se levant brutalement.

_Par Snape et Rusard, hoqueta le survivant. Snape avec son poncho à la main et Rusard avec son tee-shirt I AM A MASOCHISTE !

_Manquait plus que ça... Tu parles qu'ils veulent savoir pourquoi il ne se passe JAMAIS rien le mardi...

_I AM A MASOCHISTE, répéta Zach' avec un air rêveur. Il me faut ce truc !

_Plus tard, lui rappela Luna. Pour le moment la question est : on continue ou pas ? Si vraiment ils veulent qu'il se passe quelque chose...

_Oui on continue ! Hurla Pansy. Je me suis pas engagée dans un truc moldu jusqu'au cou pour qu'on arrête au bout de trois mois !

_Pansy ? Interrogea Blaise.

_Oui ?

_Ta gueule !

* * *

« Madame ! Appela l'héritier Malefoy.

_Oui monsieur Malefoy ?

_Vous n'auriez pas vu mes chaussures de clown ? Je n'arrive pas à remettre la main dessus...

_Oh... non je ne crois pas les avoir vu ! Attendez que je retrouve mon papier... Ah oui ! Voilà : le professeur Dumbledore vous les a emprunté et il me demande de vous dire que vous les retrouverez si vous allez dans son bureau avant quinze heure trente-huit.

_Et il est ?

_Quinze heure vingt-neuf et le mot de passe est...

_Au revoir madame ! Déclara le jeune homme en s'éclipsant comme une fusée.

_Il ne voulait pas savoir que le mot de passe était Plume en Sucre ? » Dit l'infirmière surprise.

Draco Malefoy traversa le château en bousculant tout le monde sur son passage notamment Théodore Nott qui revenait de la bibliothèque avec une pile vertigineuse de livre dans les bras. Lorsqu'il arriva au bureau du directeur il aperçu un papier accroché après la statue : _Trop tard monsieur Malefoy, vous avez jusqu'à quinze __heures quarante-deux pour vous rendre chez Hagrid, sinon vous trouverez un nouveau papier..._ Le blond s'élança dehors sous la pluie battante et il glissa dans le potager avant de s'étaler dans la boue et alors qu'il arriva chez Hagrid, le garde-chasse lui annonça que Dumbledore venait de partir pour la salle des professeurs. Le jeune homme remonta le parc à toute vitesse avant de glisser en entrant dans le hall et de courir jusqu'à la salle des professeurs. Une fois arrivé, Minerva McGonagall lui annonça que le directeur venait de descendre pour diner. Draco descendit les étages et lorsqu'il arriva dans la Grande Salle bombé il se rendit compte qu'il ne ressemblait à rien et que ses chaussures l'attendait à sa place à table. Rouge pivoine, il alla s'asseoir sous les rires des élèves.

« Et dire que j'ai fait tout ça pour une malheureuse paire de godasse ! »

* * *

« Enfin Narcissia ! Tu dois savoir pourquoi il ne se passe JAMAIS rien le mardi à Poudlard ?

_Navrée Lucius, mais Draco ne m'en a pas parlé dans ses lettres.

_MAIS BON SANG ! POURQUOI IL NE SE PASSE JAMAIS RIEN LE MARDI DANS CE FOUTU CHÂTEAU ! "

* * *

Et voilà ;) Une petite review pour me donner votre avis ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Il ne se passe jamais rien le Mardi …**

_Bonjour mes fidèles lecteurs/lectrices ! Donc nous arrivons au chapitre 5 (dimanche quinze décembre). Cette histoire sera en sept chapitres, afin que le dernier chapitre/jour soit un mardi. Vous remarquerez d'ailleurs que cette histoire est très souvent postée le Mardi... bon sauf aujourd'hui car j'ai zappé la publication d'hier désolée. Enjoy !_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Quand est-ce qu'on mange ?**

Dimanche quinze décembre. Il était à peine treize heures douze pour être toujours dans cette précision qui caractérise si bien mes chapitres et les élèves venaient à peine de sortir de table et pourtant... (ndlr : que la montagne est belle !)

« J'ai faim !

_Ron ! S'exclama Pansy. On vient juste de sortir de table et tu as du mangé au moins deux kilogrammes de pommes de terre si ce n'est trois !

_Peut-être mais un athlète comme moi doit manger énormément pour compenser les calories perdues pendant les entraînements et pendant les matchs ! Arqua le rouquin.

_Les calories perdues pendant les matchs ? Plaisanta Hermione avec un rire ironique. Les calories imaginaires perdues pendant tes parties d'échec ou de bataille explosive ? Je suis juste morte de rire là...

_Mais non Hermione ! Les calories que je perds en jouant au Quidditch !

_Oui bien sûr Ron, gardien c'est très fatiguant comme poste c'est bien connu...

_Oui même que d'abord ! Bouda le dernier fils des Weasleys.

_Moi je préfère les batteurs, avança Pansy dans un clin d'œil aguicheur. Eux au moins ils ont des muscles, des vrais ! N'est-ce pas 'mione ?

_Oui je confirme, murmura Hermione en rougissant. Surtout les batteurs Serpentards...

_Tiens en parlant de Serpentards, continua Pansy. Où sont passés Draco et Blaise ? Puis tiens, Harry n'est pas là non plus...

_On s'en fou j'ai faim ! Protesta Ron.

_Ron ? Appela la Griffondor dans un soupir.

_Oui 'mione ?

_Ta gueule !

* * *

« Allez Blaise dépêche toi ! Si on se fait attraper on est morts ! S'exclama Draco les bras chargés de bonbons et autres confiseries. Harry Potter ! C'est quoi cette carriole ?

_C'est pour Ron ! Répondit Harry en traînant derrière lui une petite charrette rouge en plastique remplie à ras bords. Déjà qu'il se coltine de divertir les filles alors si je lui ramène rien il va faire la tête...

_Il avait qu'à pas perdre à la courte paille, dit Blaise la bouche pleine. Allez on va où maintenant ?

_Salle sur Demande cher ami, et quelqu'un sait où se trouve notre grand ami Théodore ? Annonça Harry.

_Bibliothèque... où veux-tu qu'il soit d'autre ?

_ Au bar ! Cria Blaise. Ou il est en train de dormir, ça dépend comment on voit la chose...

_Théo Bar... calcula Draco, ou bien Théo dort... Ah ! Ça y est j'ai compris... enfin je crois...

_Toi t'es vraiment blond mon pauvre Malefoy ! S'exclama Harry. Tiens salut Théo, ça va ?

_Oui et toi ? Répondit aimablement le brun aux lunettes, portant une pile de livres astronomique. Vous allez où tout les trois ? Je sais que Pansy et Hermione vont regarder des films moldus dans la salle sur demande mais vous...

_Ah ! Ça ça va pas être possible ! S'exclama Blaise. On l'avait réservée pour cette après-midi ! Ah quelles sales bêtes ! Allez on se dépêche on va les griller au poteau ! »

Et il partit comme un fou tandis qu'Harry chargea Draco sur sa charrette et s'élança à sa suite, bousculant Théodore et sa pile de livres qui volèrent une énième fois en éclat.

* * *

« J'ai vraiment trop faim les filles ! S'exclama Ron en essayant de retenir Pansy et Hermione qui cheminait vers la Salle sur Demande.

_On s'en fiche Ronald ! S'écria la serpentarde excédée par les lamentations du roux.

_Allez regarde on va te mettre là-dedans ! Annonça la rouge et or en le poussant dans un placard à balais et en refermant la porte très soigneusement à l'aide de plusieurs sorts complexes.

_ LES FILLES ! LAISSEZ MOI SORTIR S'IL VOUS PLAIT ! » Hurla-t-il en frappant contre la porte.

_Rêve ! Ria Pansy. Ah voilà cette salle sur demande ! »

Les deux adolescentes entrèrent et firent comme chez elles en étalant leurs affaires : produits de beautés, magazines peoples, ect... Elle commencèrent par regarder des films d'une célèbre enseigne américaine dont le logo était une souris aux oreilles rondes (ndlr : vous voyez de qui je veux parler ?) puis quelques films d'action. Lorsqu'elle sortirent de la pièce, il était aux alentours de minuit.

« Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt ! Ragea Blaise en se levant.

_Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? S'écria Pansy une main sur le cœur.

_Et bien nous voulions disposer de cette salle pour des occupations normales pour des jeunes hommes virils..., expliqua Harry.

_Puis c'est pas comme si on ne vous avez pas dit qu'on l'avait réservée..., continua Draco en se redressant dans la carriole.

_La Salle sur Demande n'est pas soumise aux réservations, rappela Hermione excédée.

_Et où est Ron ? Interrogea Blaise en levant un sourcil en signe de : « Je sais que vous savez où il est et vous avez intérêt à me le dire de suite... »

_Quelques part, répondit évasivement la Griffondor, sans doute dans un placard du quatrième étage. »

Et sans laisser aux garçons le temps de réagir, les demoiselles leurs faussèrent compagnie.

* * *

« Bon bah on n'a plus qu'à fouiller tous les placards du 4ème étage, soupira Harry.

_Non j'ai mieux ! S'écria Blaise avec sa tête de « j'ai une idée géniale ». On trouve Théo !

_Pourquoi faire ? Questionna Draco.

_Bah vu que c'est l'homme le plus intelligent de ce château, il le retrouvera en même pas cinq minutes et ça nous évitera d'ouvrir tous les placards à balais du 4ème...

_Et surtout ça t'évitera de tomber sur des souris, termina Draco en se relevant de la carriole en bois.

_Et surtout ça m'évitera de croiser des souris..., repris Blaise. Alors on part à sa recherche ?

_Partir à le recherche de qui ? Demanda une voix que le métisse aurait reconnu entre mille : celle de Théodore !

_ Théo ! cria-t-il en poussant des cris de groupies surexcitées. Tu peux nous retrouver Ronald ? On l'a perdu dans un placard...

_ Il est dans le placard entre la salle de métamorphose et celle d'étude des moldus.

_Tu es génial !

_Oui merci, je sais, je sais...

_Modeste en plus, le charria Harry.

_Oui, j'avouerai que ma modestie n'a d'égale que mon intelligence... »

* * *

« Bon sang, se dit Ron, qu'est-ce qu'il fait faim dans ce placard tout pourri... Tiens ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Oh... un album photos du Kama Sutra... Un album photos du Kama Soutra illustré par Severus Rogue... Illustré par Severus Rogue en string jaune fluorescent... Attendez là ! UN ALBUM PHOTO DES POSITIONS DU KAMA SUTRA ILLUSTRÉ PAR DES PHOTOS DE SEVERUS ROGUE EN STRING JAUNE FLUORESCENT ? MAMAN ! »

Et sur ce, le rouquin traversa la porte du placard et s'enfuit en hurlant comme un possédé. Après avoir gravis trois ou quatre étage il tomba nez à nez avec Harry, Blaise et Draco.

« Mais enfin Ron, qu'as-tu à trembler comme une feuille ? Questionna le Survivant.

_J'ai... je viens de... j'ai vu... j'ai vu un album photos de Severus Rogue en... en string jaune fluorescent... jaune fluorescent illustrant les positions du... du Kama Sutra... c'est atroce...

_Attends deux secondes, demanda Draco en s'asseyant sur le bord de la charrette. TU AS VU SEVERUS ROGUE EN STRING JAUNE FLUORESCENT ILLUSTRANT LES POSITIONS DU KAMA SUTRA DANS UN ALBUM PHOTO ?

_Oui... approuva le rouquin, il y avait même ton père en string panthère dans l'album... »

Et c'est à ce moment précis que Draco Malefoy su que sa vie sociale était foutue, qu'il fallait qu'il se suicide du haut d'un trottoir. Après quoi, il tomba dans les pommes en se rappelant qu'il ne savait toujours pas, pourquoi il ne se passait jamais rien le Mardi...

* * *

Alors verdict ? À la semaine prochaine ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Il ne se passe jamais rien le Mardi...**

_Nous voici pour l'avant dernier chapitre de cette petite fiction. Je vous apprend que je travaille actuellement sur une romance avec un happy-end pour le couple Cato x Katniss (Hunger Games). Enjoy people !_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Bah... ta vie sociale se résume à une passoire !**

Nous étions lundi seize décembre, à Poudlard, il neigeait et l'heure affichait exactement huit heures douze et vingt-quatre secondes (ndlr : vous noterez l'extrême précision) sur la montre de notre brave Théodore Nott. Théo rencontrait deux problèmes : d'un il avait une affreuse gueule de bois, car disons que la soirée d'hier fut très arrosée. De deux, son ami Draco Malefoy lui racontait que, depuis qu'il avait découvert des photos pas très catholiques de son père dans un album retraçant les diverses positions du Kama Sutra, il ne voyait plus son père de la même façon. La cerise sur la gâteau ? L'affaire avait été ébruitée par quelques commères, sans doute des Griffondors, puis amplifié par le nom Malefoy. Du coup ce pauvre Draco n'était plus invité aux soirées mondaines et le jeune jet-setter le vivait très mal : en une semaine Blaise avait dû l'assommer au moins dix fois. Si ce n'est quinze ! Bref, tout allait mal à la table des Serpentards ce lundi là... Quoi que me diriez-vous que commencer la semaine par deux heures de métamorphose avec les Griffondors c'est assez triste et ça je peux vous le confirmer ! Nos braves Serpentards (ndlr : des Serpentards courageux ? 0.0) se dirigèrent donc vers la salle de l'hydraulique Minerva McGonagall (ndlr : si l'on bois de l'alcool, on est alcoolique, si on boit du Fanta, on est fantastique, donc logiquement si l'on boit de l'eau on est hydraulique). Les élèves rentrèrent sagement, j'entends par sagement que Ron Weasley poussait quiconque s'approchait trop près de lui, trop près sous entendu à trois mètres, que Pansy Parkinson et Lavande Brown se battait pour savoir qui du vernis à paillettes rose ou du vernis à paillettes vert était à la mode. Bref, c'était une énième fois le grand n'importe quoi ! (ndlr : une habitude me diriez-vous... Il va vraiment falloir que j'arrête de vous laissez me parler...) L'irréductible professeur (ndlr : non aucun rapport avec les Gaulois) rentra calmement dans la salle de classe puis hurla un bon coup. Silence de plomb. Rire de Seamus Finnigan. Trois heures de retenue avec le concierge. Silence de plomb. Raclement de gorges. Début du cours.

* * *

Le cours se déroulait paisiblement depuis environ une heure vingt-quatre quand, tout à coup Théodore Nott s'étouffa avec sa salive. Naturellement, la directrice des Griffondors lui proposa un peu d'eau qu'il accepta avec plaisir. Hors au même moment, Severus Rogue sortit de derrière une armoire (ndlr : oui je sais, il y a des armoires partout) et s'écria :

« Prise en flagrant délit de tentative de meurtre sur le meilleur élève de la maison Serpentard, Minerva ! Votre compte est bon ! »

Éclats de rire de tous les élèves qui voyaient leur professeur préféré habillé tout en rose bonbon au lieu de son habituelle accoutrement noir (ndlr : je sais en ce moment c'était pas trop ça...).

« Votre tenue est vraiment très adaptée à l'enseignement des potions mon cher Severus, singea Minerva. C'est la dernière mode toute droit venue de Milan ?

_Cessez donc vos sarcasmes milady ! Tout cela vous va si mal au teint...

_MILADY ? Cria Harry totalement perdu. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bin's ?

_Tu n'es pas au courant ? Demanda Ron en se débouchant les tympans. Tu sais que j'ai trouvé un album retraçant notre ami le Kama Sutra... et bien les acteurs étaient Rogue et notre charmante directrice... »

Trois cents cinquante morts sur le dance floor ! Non je plaisante, juste Draco Malefoy et Harry Potter évanouis, nos deux professeurs rouges de honte et Ronald Weasley complètement cramoisi car gêné d'être le centre d'attention. Bref, un très beau cirque pour ce lundi.

* * *

« Hermione attend moi ! L'appela Blaise qui transportait Draco comme il pouvait.

_Sert toi de la magie imbécile ! Répliqua la jeune fille qui faisait voler Harry juste dans ses traces.

_Mais oui, mais attend moi !

_Non !

_Si !

_Nan !

_Si !

_Nancy, tu connais ? Demanda la brune hilare.

_C'est une ville française ! Répliqua le métisse. Ta blague était pourrie...

_Certes disons qu'elle était comme le professeur Flitwick...

_C'est-à-dire ? Questionna Blaise.

_Elle était d'une taille ridicule... »

* * *

« Severus ! N'as-tu pas honte de coller dans un album des photos de nos frasques sexuelles et de les laisser traîner dans un placard ?

_Enfin Minerva... tu ne va pas me faire un procès pour ça ?

_Si ! Et même deux !

_Trois !

_Soleil...

_Non, normalement après c'est quatre...

_Oui, pour qu'on finisse à quatre pattes...

_Perverse ! Ria la chauve-souris des cachots. »

* * *

Les élèves ne savait plus où se mettre. Neville venait de casser sa table et Colin Crivey passait son temps à photographier leurs professeurs sous tous les angles. Une sonnerie indiqua la fin des deux heures de métamorphose (ndlr : la seule métamorphose de l'heure fut celle des oreilles de Ronald Weasley...). Bref, nous étions lundi, il neigeait, il était dix heures quatre et cinquante-deux secondes et c'était le bordel !

« Enfin rends-toi compte Potter ! Mon père en string panthère ! C'est juste une honte totale pour ma famille sur les deux siècles à venir...

_Quel rapport avec ta vie sociale ? Questionna Harry en soupirant.

_Bah je ne suis plus invité dans AUCUNE soirée mondaine et... et...

_Tu n'es pas invité au club de Slug' non plus...

_Oui mais même, pleurnicha l'héritier aux yeux gris.

_Bah... je peux te dire un truc, commença Harry. Ta vie sociale se résume à une passoire ! »

Les pleurs de Draco redoublèrent faisant accourir Mrs Pomfresh.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

_Potter me dit que ma vie sociale se résume à une passoire !

_Il n'a pas tort ! Tenez-vous tranquille ou je vous met tout les deux dans un cagibis ! »

Harry éclata de rire tandis que Draco pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. La rumeur de toute cette histoire fit très rapidement le tour de Poudlard au grand désarroi du blond.

* * *

Pansy se massait les tempes se demandait encore comment ils feraient pour gérer la journée de demain où il ne devait rien se passer, comme tous les Mardi ! Elle préférait ne pas en parler à Blaise qui lui dirait de manger un yaourt (ndlr : merci Kev' Adams !) ni à Théo qui lui dirait de laisser tomber ces jeux débiles. Pansy n'avait vraiment aucun soutien de sa propre maison ! Heureusement que le beau Zacharias Smitt s'occupait, avec l'aide de Terry Boot et de Ginny Weasley, d'organiser toute cette mascarade. Hermione Granger et Blaise géraient les « disparitions » des élèves de septième année jouant avec eux. Harry Potter et elle faisaient de la pub. Bref, c'était une affaire bien rodée.

« Hey Théo ! C'est matin mardi !

_Oui et ?

_On va enfin savoir ce qu'il fabrique tous le mardi ! » S'enthousiasma Draco en battant des mains comme un enfant de maternelle.

Théo sa frappa maintes fois la tête contre la table avant que Blaise lui demande d'arrêter car il lisait une bande dessinée. En somme un exploit, car la lecture et Blaise Zabini cela faisait huit cent quatre-vingt-douze et encore nous restions modestes !

* * *

Et voilà ! C'est un peu court mais je n'avais plus d'inspiration... Une petite review pour me dire si vous avez bien rit ?


	7. Chapter 7

**Il ne se passe jamais rien le Mardi...**

_Et voici les amis le dernier chapitre de cette petite histoire qui fait aussi office d'épilogue, donc vous pardonnerez sa courte longueur... Je vais faire une pause dans l'écriture de mes histoires ''drôles'' sur l'univers d'Harry Potter, pour écrire plus sérieusement sur le couple Cato x Katniss (Hunger Games). Je fais ma pub ;) : j'ai déjà postée le premier chapitre de mon histoire Extrêmes Amériques... et également un petit OS, song-fic nommé Jeux d'Enfants. Passez lire si le cœur vous en dit... Enfin voici le dernier chapitre où nous allons découvrir pourquoi il ne se passe jamais rien le Mardi... Enjoy people !_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : La kermesse de Poudlard**

Mardi dix-sept décembre. Château de Poudlard, Londres. Dix heures vingt-quatre et neuf seconde à la montre du génial Théodore Nott (ndlr : attendez je lui lance des fleurs vu ce qui l'attend par la suite). Théodore et son ami Draco Malefoy espionnaient, Pansy Parkinson et Ronald Weasley, en étant déguisés en ARBRES ! Oui, oui vous ne rêvez pas ! Des arbres, dans un château à Londres ! Et oui, ça ne choque personne... À vrai dire aucun élève ne fit attention à eux. Hors Draco s'empêtra dans ses lacets et s'écroula sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Le temps que le jeune Nott parvienne à sa hauteur et le remette sur ses pieds, les deux espionnés avaient disparus. Ils attendirent près d'une heure avant de voir passer Harry Potter et Neville Londubat qui trimballaient des dizaines et des dizaines de paires de chaussettes soigneusement pliées par paire. Théo leur emboita le pas avant de glisser sur une peau de banane laissée, intentionnellement ou non, sur le sol. Il se rattrapait sur Draco et tout deux disparurent dans les escaliers. Harry se retourna surpris :

« C'était quoi ça ?

_Aucune idée, répondit Neville. Viens si l'on est en retard ça ne va pas le faire... »

Et les comparses disparurent eux aussi.

* * *

Draco et Théodore avaient posés leurs costumes juste le temps du repas et observaient attentivement la table des Griffondors. Ils étaient tous là et aucun ne manifestait un comportement anormal. À la table des Poufsouffles, Zacharias Smitt distribuait des tracs mais comme il en distribuait souvent, personne ne trouva cela suspect. Chez les aigles, seule Luna Lovegood manquait à l'appel, et ça, ça n'inquiéta personne non plus... Sauf Pansy qui se tenait fébrilement à la table des serpents.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Pansy ? La questionna Tracey.

_Luna n'est pas là... nous avons rendez-vous cet après-midi pour le devoir de métamorphose...

_Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait ?

_Rien... laisse tomber ça...

_Potter à bougé ! S'exclama Draco hystérique.

_Oui Dray, on a vu..., soupira Daphnée en se passant la main sur le visage avec un air dépité.

_Et ça ne vous fait rien ? Théo ! On va chercher nos costumes !... Oh Théo ! Tu dors ? Allez viens ! » s'exclama l'héritier Malefoy et entrainant son comparse à sa suite.

* * *

Harry s'était éclipsé discrètement pour pouvoir continuer à aider Pansy dans sa préparation des jeux pour cet après-midi. Comme tous les Mardis, il se servit du passage secret de la Sorcière Bossue pour atteindre une salle secrète dissimulée sous le château. Il ouvrit une vieille porte et réinstalla les boites de conserves avec la tête des différents professeurs de Poudlard collées dessus. Il termina aussi le dessin des marelles et de la pêche aux canards. Harry ressortit et retourna s'asseoir au banquet et lorsque Pansy le regarda, le Survivant leva le pouce pour lui dire que tout était prêt. Elle lui retourna un sourire victorieux et fit signe à Zach' d'arrêter avec ses tracts. Le blond sifla deux fois et les trois-quarts de sa table se levèrent et quittèrent la Grande Salle. Luna fit de même et une quinzaine de Serdaigles la suivirent. La quasi totalité des Griffondors et aussi Blaise puis Pansy suivirent le mouvement. Zacharias et Hermione semblaient gérer le déplacement. Ils dirigeaient les élèves comme deux chiens de berger, avec aisance et facilité, comme s'ils avaient fait ça toute leur vie.

* * *

Draco et Théo les suivaient de loin et parvinrent à s'introduire dans le passage secret juste derrière les préfets.

« Regarde ça Théo ! Ils cachaient bien leur jeu les enfants » murmura Draco visiblement irrité que personne n'ai découvert la mascarade.

Leur surprise fut à son comble, lorsqu'ils découvrirent les jeux auxquels s'adonnaient leurs compatriotes : chamboule-tout, marelle, pêche aux canards, lancer de palais et bien d'autres jeux susceptibles d'amuser les petits marmots.

« Penses-tu ! Tout ça c'est signé Granger, dit Théo en levant les yeux au ciel devant tant d'enfantillages.

_Et bien l'on peut dire que ton idée marche toujours aussi bien Pansy ! La félicita Hermione.

_PANSY ! À l'origine de tout ça ? S'exclama Draco en oubliant qu'il devait faire preuve de discrétion.

_Tenez regardez donc ! Annonça Zacharias en les poussant devant le public. Nous vous offrons ces piñatas en forme d'arbres ! Allez bon jeu !

_Banzaï ! » S'exclama Blaise en frappant de toutes ses forces sur Théo.

* * *

Tous suivirent et nos deux serpentards se retrouvèrent complètement K.O, après cinq minutes de « jeu »(ndlr : vous comprenez pourquoi j'ai jeté des fleurs à Théo en début de chapitre).

« Vous croyez que l'on ne savais pas que vous nous espionnaient ? Questionna Pansy l'œil mauvais. Si jamais vous parlez de ça à qui que ce soit, je vous jure que je vous trucide ! Clair ?

_Oui », répondirent-ils en cœur.

* * *

Comme punition, les deux aventuriers furent attachés à des poteaux en bois et devinrent les victimes du fameux « tartes-à-gueules ». Pendant quatre heures, ils furent bombardés de tomates, tartes à la crème et œufs pourris.

« Draco ?

_Oui ?

_Jure moi que l'on n'essayera plus jamais de savoir POURQUOI IL NE SE PASSE JAMAIS RIEN LE MARDI !

_Théodore ? Demanda Hermione.

_Oui ?

_Ta gueule ! »

Et pour ponctuer le tout, la jeune femme lui envoya une tomate pourrie à la figure.

* * *

Tada ! Je vous laisse sur ce chapitrounet ;) À bientôt si l'on se retrouve pour le bonus de Facebbok s'invite à Poudlard ou pour mes histoires sur Hungers Games ;) Sinon à septembre !


End file.
